


Sen + Ben = Üçümüz

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Chanyeol’un bir bebeği olacak.*





	Sen + Ben = Üçümüz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You And Me Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/522788) by thesockmonster. 

Panjurdaki boya eskimiş, soyuluyordu ve havadaki sivrisinekler yerini sonbaharın ince, kuru rüzgârına bırakmıştı. Yifan durakladı, boyayıp boyamamayı düşünürken iç çekti. Verandadaki ikinci merdiven gıcırdayarak her basışında onu uyarıyordu ve tahta tırabzan parçalanıyordu. Ev yaşını göstermeye başlamış, yavaş yavaş dökülüyordu ve Yifan’ın tamire ayıracak daha fazla enerjisi yoktu.

Bu evde uzun süre kalmak zorunda değillerdi ama Chanyeol, Yifan’ın asla unutmak istemediği sürekli anılar yaratıyordu. Köşeye baktığında duvarda, ilk taşındıklarında çok heyecandan etrafına dikkat etmeyen Chanyeol’un vurduğu yerde, çizik gördü. Mutfağa baktığında Chanyeol’un Yifan işteyken sürpriz olsun diye duvarları boyarken Yifan eve erken gelip onu şaşırttığında yanlışlıkla ayağını çarptığı kanarya sarısı boyanın döküldüğü yeri görebiliyordu. Chanyeol duştan çıkarken kaydığı için banyodaki aynanın sol köşesinde bir kırık ve havlu askılarından birinde çatlak vardı.

Yifan’ın unutmak istemediği küçük şeylerdi ve büyümek üzerelerdi.

Yifan mutfak kapısına yaslanarak Chanyeol’un buzdolabını karıştırmasını sevgiyle izliyordu. Yifan’ın tişörtlerinden birisini giyiyordu, kolları çok uzundu ama karnı büyüdüğü için geri kalanı bedenine mükemmel uymuştu. Yeni göstermeye başlamıştı, karnı hafif çıkıntı yapıyordu ve Yifan’ın dürüst olması gerekirse mutluluk verici bir şeydi. Erkek arkadaşını hamile bıraktığını bilmek bir şey, fiziksel kanıtını görmek ise bambaşka bir şeydi.

“Gelmişsin!” Chanyeol kapıyı kapatıp Yifan’ı sonunda fark edince selamladı. Sırıtarak Yifan’a yaklaştı ve yüzünü boynuna gömerek derin bir nefes çekti. Yifan kollarını ona dolayarak Chanyeol’a izin verdi çünkü bu en yeni alışkanlıklarından birisiydi. İlk üç aylık dönemi bitirdiği için karnı daha çok belirgindi ve Chanyeol onu mutlu eden kokulara burnunu iyice dayıyordu. Yifan da onlardan birisiydi.

“Günün nasıldı?” Chanyeol dudaklarını Yifan’ın boğazına sürterek sordu.

“Uzun bir gündü.” diye cevapladı. Chanyeol’un saçlarını okşayarak onu öptü. Chanyeol gülümsedi ve Yifan’ın yüzünü elleriyle kavradı.

“Ama artık buradasın.”

“Buradayım.”

“Ve ben açlıktan ölüyorum. Yemekte ne var?”

“Haydi ama ya.” Yifan gülerek Chanyeol’u mutfağa çekti. Chanyeol ayağına basarak Yifan’ın beline kollarını doladı. Beraber dolaplara doğru ilerlediler ve Yifan, Chanyeol’u kaldırarak tezgâha oturttu. “Ne istediğini söyle, ben de yemek pişirme yeteneklerimi sergileyeyim.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Chanyeol omuzlarına kadar battaniye gömülmüş koltukta uyukluyordu. Boynu ağrımasın diye başının altına bir yastık sıkıştırmıştı Yifan. Chanyeol’un enerjisi bir insanınkine düşerken evde her şey daha sessizleşiyordu ve Yifan’a sürpriz bir atakta bulunmuyordu. Chanyeol’u bu kadar sessiz, uyuşuk görmek çok tuhaftı. Uykulu, şiş gözlerle yavaşça hareket ediyordu ve Yifan rahatlığa ne kadar değer verse de Chanyeol kendine geldiği zaman daha çok memnun olacaktı.

Saat geç olduğunda Yifan, kafası karışmış bir Chanyeol’u koltuktan kalkmaya ve banyoya gitmeye ikna etti. Dişlerini fırçalarken onu tuttu ve duş almasın diye Chanyeol’a dil döktü çünkü kafasını yarabilme kapasitesi vardı ve duşları iki kişiye küçük geliyordu. Yifan onu yatağa götürerek yavaşça yatırdı ve üzerini çıkardı. Chanyeol yeniden uyumaya başlamıştı bile.

Yifan gece rutinini tamamladıktan sonra –yüzü ovulmuş, dişleri pırıl pırıl olmuş—Chanyeol’un yanına uzandı. İçgüdüsel olarak Chanyeol yan tarafına uzandı, böylece Yifan sırtına göğsünü, elini de karnına yaslayabilecekti. Hayatındaki en değerli kişiler kollarının arasında güvende olduğu için minnetle uykuya daldı.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Sabahları soğumaya başlamıştı. Yifan, Chanyeol’un üzerine titriyordu. Soğuk almasın diye boynuna atkıyı sıkıca sarıyordu ve ağzıyla burnunu iyice örtüyordu. O işini bitirdiğinde tek görebildiği Chanyeol’un gözleri oluyordu ve sonra Chanyeol’u öpemediği için bunun korkunç bir şey olduğunu fark ediyordu Yifan. Alnına bir öpücük kondurduktan sonra Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek işe gidiyordu.

Yifan çok geride kalmıyordu, ofise giderken Chanyeol’un eski arabasını kullanıyordu çünkü kendisininki yeniydi ve bir şey olur diye Chanyeol’un kullanmasında ısrarcı olmuştu. Üflesen parçalanacakmış gibi görünen hurda yığınında bir kaza olursa kendini asla affetmezdi.

“Gururlu babamız bu sabah nasıllarmış?” Baekhyun başını Yifan’ın kabinine doğru uzatarak sordu.

Yifan ona şöyle bir baktı ama Baekhyun kaşlarını oynattığı ve bu çok rahatsız edici olduğu için uzun süre dayanamadı. “O ne demekti?” Ceketinin düğmesini açarak çıkardı. Bina soğuk havalarda hep biraz fazla sıcak oluyordu. Kalorifer aylarca kullanılmıyordu tabi.

“Meraklı beyinler hâlâ sevişip sevişemediğini bilmek istiyor.”

Yifan eliyle Baekhyun’un suratını kapattı ve kendi kabinine ittirdi. “Bu kimseyi ilgilendirmez.” diye homurdandı.

“Yani cevabımız hayır.” Baekhyun seslendi. Yifan ofiste birkaç homurtu duydu. Kabinler arası havada paralar uçuştu. Yifan iddiayı kazananların kıkırtılarını görmezden gelerek işine döndü. Sonuçta bunun için buradaydı.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Yifan öperken Chanyeol’un ağzı sıcak ve ısrarcıydı. Yifan parmaklarını Chanyeol’un kazağının altına sokunca ve bebeği okşayınca yumuşakça inledi. Chanyeol ayaktayken daha büyük görünüyordu ama böyle uzanırken neredeyse Chanyeol’un bedenine geri sokuluyormuş gibi kayboluyordu.

“Ne düşünüyorsun?” Chanyeol dudaklarına karşı fısıldadı.

Yifan sırıtarak Chanyeol’un kalçasını okşadı. “Sence burada kaç tane vardır?” diye alay etti ve Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Yemin ediyorum, Wu Yifan, içime birden fazla bebek koyduysan toplarını keseceğim.”

Yifan gülerek eğildi ve Chanyeol’un karnının üzerindeyken durdu. Burnunu yumuşak teninde gezdirdi ve gıdıklandığı için kıpırdanmasın diye onu tuttu. Yifan bebek çıkıntısının üzerine öpücükler kondurdu. “Bu dünyadaki en çok sevilen bebek olacaksın.” diye söz verdi.

Chanyeol homurdandı. Yifan’ın ilanından dolayı keyiflenmişti. “Tüm bu şımartmaların yüzünden çocuğumuz çekilmez olacak.”

“Sence ne olacak? Kız mı oğlan mı?”

Chanyeol dudaklarını büzerek soruyu düşündü. “Fark etmez. Onar el ve ayak parmakları olmasını umuyorum ki senin genlerine bakılırsa bu mucize olur.” Chanyeol şakayla Yifan’ın kulağını çekiştirdi. “Doğduğunda bebeğimizin elleri kafasından büyük olacak.”

Yifan hıhladı. “Koca ellerim hakkında dediklerine dikkat et, Park Chanyeol.” Uyardı. “Bebeğimizin normal kulakları olursa şanslıyız demektir.”

Chanyeol burnunu kırıştırdı ve Yifan’ın alnına bir fiske attı. Yifan gülerek yüzünü Chanyeol’un yanına gömdü. Yavaşça yukarıya hareketlendi ve Chanyeol’un büzülmüş dudaklarını öptü. “Endişelenme. Nasıl görünürse görünsün değişik bebeğimizi çok seveceğim.”

“Çok neşelendim.” Chanyeol homurdandı ama sinirli ifadesi gitmişti. Yifan’ın saçlarını okşuyordu ve tırnakları kafatasına nazik masaj gibi geliyordu.

“Merak etmiyor musun yine de?” Yifan dudaklarını Chanyeol’un yanağına sürterek sordu ve Chanyeol bacağını ona doladı.

“Neyi?”

Chanyeol yorgun görünüyordu ve gözleri kapanacak gibiydi.

“Cinsiyetini. Oğlan kız, ceylan—“

“Ceylan sürüsü için insan seks oyuncağı olarak çalıştığımı ve hamile bırakıldığımı ima ediyorsan, babalık testine kadar tek kelime etmeyeceğim. Maury’nin bu konuda diyecek çok şeyi olduğundan eminim.”

Yifan kıkırdadı ve Chanyeol’u ezmemek için yana kaydı. “Sana hayatımın sonuna kadar sahip olacaksam olur.”

“Ben seninim.” Chanyeol gözlerini kapatarak iç çekti. Yifan üzerinden çekilip yanına uzandı.

Cevaplanmamış soru Yifan’ın aklını kurcalıyordu. Chanyeol’un bir sonraki randevusu on altıncı haftadaydı ve cinsiyeti ultrasonla görebilecekleri planlanmıştı. Chanyeol’un ensesini izleyerek ve içgüdüsel bir şekilde karnını okşayarak soru onu uyanık tutuyordu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Doktorun yazıhanesi hiçbir zaman en rahat yerlerden biri olmazdı –her zaman beyazdı ve antiseptik kokuyordu—ama Yifan küçük bekleme odasında otururken yerinde duramıyordu. Chanyeol elini karnına yaslamış, hızlıca bir dergiyi karıştırıyordu.

Gergindi. İkisi de gergindi.

Hemşire birini çağırmak için köşede her göründüğünde Yifan’ın yüreği ağzına geliyordu ve kendileri olmadığı için hep hayal kırıklığına uğruyordu. Chanyeol de her seferinde biraz geriliyor ve Yifan’ın elini sıkıca tutuyordu.

“Park Chanyeol.” Yüksek bir ses duyuldu ve Chanyeol neredeyse yerinden sıçrayacaktı. Ayağa kalkan Yifan’ı oturttu.

“Basit prosedür. Hemen dönerim.”

Yifan başını sallayarak oturdu. İç çekerek hızlanan kalbini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu. Bekleyemiyordu. Bugün bebeklerini göreceklerdi ve Chanyeol’un karnının yanından duydukları hızlı kalp atışlarından daha fazlası olacaktı.

Chanyeol birkaç dakika sonra gelerek yanına oturdu ve Yifan’ın elini sıkıca tuttu. Karnı kocaman olan bir kadın içeri girdi; Yifan’ın gördüğü en vahşi kıvırcık saçları olan sarışın bir çocuğun elini tutuyordu. Küçük kız hemen köşedeki legolara koştu ve hemen ikisini alarak birbirine taktı, annesi bu sırada oturuyordu.

Kızın oynamasını izlerken sevgiyle gülümsedi; küçük parmaklarına ve saçlarının savrulmasına o kadar odaklanmıştı ki neredeyse Chanyeol’un adının çağrılışını kaçıracaktı.

Bu sefer büyük bir odaya götürüldüler. Yifan’ın ultrason makinesini olduğunu düşündüğü bir makinenin ve sedyenin olduğu odaydı. Bu sefer Chanyeol’un soyunmasına gerek yoktu ve doktor gelene kadar yalnızlardı. Kapı kapanınca sedyede oturan Chanyeol, Yifan’a uzandı. Yifan bacaklarının arasına geçerek Chanyeol’un başını göğsüne yaslamasına izin verdi.

Doktor Kim Minseok kısa bir adamdı, beyaz doktor önlüğü ona çok büyük gelmiş gibiydi ama davranışı rahatlatıcıydı ve Yifan ve Chanyeol onun yanında hemen rahatlıyorlardı. Yifan gibi heyecanlı görünerek ve gülümseyerek içeri girdi.

“Bugün nasılız?” Makinenin yanındaki sandalyeye oturarak hemen sordu.

Chanyeol ona döndü. “Yorgun.” İç çekerek cevapladı ve güldü.

“Mide bulantıların?” Chanyeol’un dosyasına bakarak önceki randevulardan notları okuyordu.

“Neredeyse bitti.

“Güzel, güzel. İyi bir şekilde kilo alıyor gibisin ki bu harika.” Dosyayı bıraktı ve kalkarak bir çift eldiven taktı.

Yifan bu kısmı iyi biliyordu ve Chanyeol’un uzanmasına yardım ettikten sonra tişörtünü kaldırıp pantolonunun düğmesini açtı.

“Korkarım ellerim biraz soğuk.” Doktor Kim başlamadan önce hep uyarırdı. Şişip şişmediklerini kontrol ederek Chanyeol’un bileklerinden başladı. Küçük çıkıntıyı kavrayarak hafifçe bastırdı. Chanyeol boynunu bükmüş izlerken Yifan’ın elini tutuyordu. “Acı var mı? Olağandışı rahatsızlık?”

Chanyeol başını iki yana salladı.

“Eğlenceli kısma geçelim.” Doktor Kim büyük bir havlu çıkararak Chanyeol’un üzerine serdi ve pek çok küçük kutu ve paketin olduğu çarkı çektikten sonra geri oturdu. “Işıkları kapatır mısın lütfen?” Yifan’a sordu ve Yifan hemen dediğini yaparak Chanyeol’un yanına geçti.

Makine çalışmaya başladı, bilgisayar ekranı titreşim dışında karanlıktı. Doktor Kim tuşlara basmaya başladı ve Chanyeol’u dosyasını açtıktan sonra yeni bir çift eldiven taktı. “Tamamdır, bu biraz soğuk ve ıslak olacak. Her zamankinden biraz daha sert iteceğim. Çok gelirse hemen söyle.”

Chanyeol’un karnına dökülen sıvı onu titretti, Doktor Kim tüm karnına yaydıktan sonra bile titremişti. “Sıkıcı kısımla başlayacağız, biraz dayanın.”

Chanyeol ve Yifan’ın gözleri ekrana odaklandı. Doktor Kim’in hareketlerini açıklamasını dinlerken izliyorlardı. Resimler çekip onları sınıflandırıyordu –plasenta, göbek bağı, mesane. Sonra en iyi kısma geldi. Ne Chanyeol ne de Yifan ekranda gördüklerine hazırlıklı değildi.

“Kalp atışları.” Doktor Kim birkaç dakika kalpte oyalandı ve tamamen geliştiğinden emin olmak için parçalarını sınıflandırdı.

Yifan kendini kaptırmıştı, avuçları terliyordu ve kalbi hızlanıyordu çünkü ekrandaki onun çocuğuydu. Kalbinin attığını _görebiliyordu,_ Chanyeol’un içinde hareket ettiğini görebiliyordu. Doktor Kim devam ederek bebeklerinin farklı yer ve organlarının resmini çekiyordu ve ölçmeler yapıyordu. Doğumun tam zamanını bilebilmek için yardımcı olacağını söyledi.

Bebeklerinin yüzüne geldiler ve Doktor Kim kocaman gülümsedi. “Dikkatli bakın.”

Bir düğmeye bastı ve ekran griden şeftali tonlarına geçti, üç boyutlu oldu. Chanyeol inildedi ve Yifan bakınca ağladığını gördü. “Senin burnunu almış.” Chanyeol hafifçe gülerek hıçkırdı.

Haklıydı. Bebekleri Yifan’ın burnunu almıştı. Ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarını.

“Cinsiyeti öğrenmek ister misiniz?”

“Yifan istiyor.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Ama ben istemiyorum.”

Yifan şaşkınca Chanyeol'a baktı. “İstemiyor musun?”

“Sürpriz olmasını istiyorum.”

Chanyeol’a sahip olmak hayatındaki en büyük şeylerden birisiydi. Yifan onu daha çok seviyordu. “Pekâlâ, sen bilmek istemiyorsan, ben de istemiyorum.”

“Muhtemelen en iyisi.” Doktor Kim araya girdi. “Bir ebeveynin öğrenmek istemesi diğerini de öğrenmeye itiyordu. Ayrıca ultrason hâlâ tam net bir şey veremiyor.”

Yeni randevu gününü (17 Mart) ayarladıktan sonra ellerinde bir sürü ultrason fotoğrafı ve bebeklerinin çok sağlıklı olduğu bilgisiyle oradan ayrıldılar.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Yifan üç boyutlu ultrason fotoğrafını kabinine astı.

“Uzaylıya benziyor. Tebrikler! Bağımsızlık Günü’nden uzaylıların ilk dalgasını doğuracaksınız.” Yifan resmi gösterince Baekhyun’un dediği ilk şey bu olmuştu.

“Neden sana söylemekle uğraştığımı gerçekten bilmiyorum.”

“Bebeğe hoş geldin partisi ne zaman?”

Yifan donup kaldı. Ayarlaması gereken bir şey miydi? Chanyeol bebeğe hoş geldin partisi mi bekliyordu?”

“Vay, arkadaşın olarak bana sahip olman iyi bir şey. Senin yerine ben ilgilenirim.”

“Hayır!” Yifan bağırdı ve irkilerek sesini alçalttı. “En son sen bir şeyler _planladığında_, penis şekilli bardaklardan içki içiyorduk.”

Baekhyun sırıttı. “Bu sefer sapık şeyler olmayacağına söz veriyorum. Lütfen?” Baekhyun dudak bükerek kirpiklerini kırpıştırdı. “Lütfeeeeeeen.”

Yifan iç çekti ve Baekhyun kazandığını bilerek kutlama yaptı. “Chanyeol için bunu mahvedersen, asla _kendi_ çocuğuna sahip olamayacağından emin olurum.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Hava gittikçe daha çok soğuyordu ve Chanyeol da üşüyordu. Eskisi gibi vücut sıcaklığını koruyamıyordu ve ayak parmakları sürekli donduğu için Yifan’ın bacaklarının arasına sokuyordu. Yifan evdeyken onun kişisel ısıtıcısıydı ve işteyken başka bir şey kullanıyordu fakat her zaman Yifan’ı tercih ediyor gibiydi.

Tıslayarak toplarını dondurmaması için Chanyeol’un ayaklarını hafifçe kaydırdı. Koltukta uzanmış televizyon izliyorlardı, arka planda çalıyordu ama dinlemiyorlardı. Yifan uyurlarken Chanyeol bir anda gerilince Yifan’ı uyandırdı.

“Sorun ne?” Hızlıca sordu, adrenalin çoktan bedenine doluyordu çünkü Chanyeol gözleri kocaman olmuş karnını tutuyordu.

“Hareket etti.” Chanyeol ağzı açık karnına bakıyordu. “Bebek hareket etti.”

Chanyeol, Yifan’ın elini tutarak tenine yasladı. Çıkıntı artık daha büyüktü ve her geçen gün büyüyordu. Hissetmesi biraz sürdü ve neredeyse kaçıracaktı ama oradaydı—zayıf, hızlı bir ittirme, sonra hemen kayboldu. Chanyeol sırıtırken bir yandan da ağlıyordu.

Yifan gülmeye başladı ve Chanyeol mutlulukla onu kendine çekerek tekrar tekrar öptü.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Bebeğin hareketleriyle gelen ruh hali değişimleri Yifan’ın baş edebileceğinden fazlaydı. Daha önce fazlaları(taşındıkları zaman hediye gelen üç çiçek vazosu ve liseden beri açmadıkları koliler gibi) koydukları ikinci yatak odasını tek başına temizliyordu. Yeterince büyüdüğünde bebek odası yapacaklardı. Chanyeol ilk birkaç ay bebeğin kendi odalarında kalmalarını istiyordu ve Yifan bunu tüm kalbiyle destekliyordu.

Chanyeol bir elini kalçasına bir elini büyümüş karnına yaslamış boş odanın ortasında dikiliyordu. Bol tişörtler artık onu saklayamıyordu. Duvarda ve Chanyeol’un saçtığı yerde her pastel renkten boya örnekleri vardı.

“Hiç iyi değil.” Chanyeol iç çekti. “Bu aptal halı her şeyi mahvediyor. Duvarları beyaz bırakmalıydık.”

Mutsuzdu, ayağını yere vuruyordu ve suçluymuş gibi Yifan’a kaş çatıyordu.

“Krem rengi bu.” Yifan acayip usanmış halde açıkladı çünkü Chanyeol inanılmaz derecede inatçıydı. “Her şeye gider.”

“Maviye gitmiyor!” Chanyeol bağırdı. “Sabahın pususuna göre değil!” Duvarı yırtarak devam etti. “Kuzey yıldızı için de!”

Yeni bir parça halıya düştü ve Yifan derin, sakinleştirici bir nefes aldı. Sabrı tükenmek üzere olduğu için Chanyeol’u sakinleştiremeyecek kadar kendini kaybetmeye çok yakındı.

“Mükemmel olmasını istiyorum.” Chanyeol sinirli bir şekilde ağlıyordu. Orada şiş ve kırmızı gözleriyle ağlarken küçücük görünüyordu. “Boyaya ağlamıyorum. Siktiğimin hormonları yüzünden ağlıyorum.” Bir dakika sonra patladı.

Yifan bir şey yapmaya korkuyordu. Tek bir yanlış hareketin her şeyi kötüleştireceğine emindi. Dizleri kenetlenmiş, ışığa yakalanmış ceylan gibi öylece dikiliyordu. Yifan yaklaşsa Chanyeol onu ısıracak gibiydi.

“BURAYA GEL VE BENİ TESELLİ ET!” Chanyeol ayağını yere vurarak emretti ve Yifan hemen itaat etti. Chanyeol’u kollarına alarak saçlarını okşadı ve şakağını öptü. Chanyeol omzunda ağlamaya devam ederken ona tutunuyordu.

“Özür dilerim.” Birkaç dakika sonra Yifan’ın ıslak tişörtüne doğru fısıldadı.

Yifan, Chanyeol’un ensesinde daire çiziyordu ve Chanyeol inleyerek başını geriye atana kadar sertçe bastırdı. “Özür dilenecek bir şey yok.” Hıçkırıklarının durmasını bekledi ve sonra Chanyeol’un yüzünü sildi. “Krem rengiyle ne harika gider biliyor musun?”

Chanyeol hafifçe gülüp hıçkırdı. “Ne?”

“Buz mavisi.”

“Ice ballet?”

Yifan, Chanyeol’u duvara götürdü ve hoş, hafif tonlardaki mor rengi gösterdi. Chanyeol çıkartarak eğildi ve halının üzerine koydu. “Evet, bunu sevdim. Bunu yapalım.”

“Harika.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Yifan kendini gerim gerim gerilmiş lastik gibi hissediyordu. Chanyeol doğuma daha çok yaklaştıkça her şey değişiyordu. Beklediği gibi büyük şeyler değildi; şeytan ayrıntıda gizliydi.

Chanyeol artık geceleri tamamen uyumuyordu. Bebek mesanesine baskı yaptığından dolayı tuvalete gitmek için birkaç saatte bir uyanıyordu. Yifan da Chanyeol’un iyi olduğundan emin olmak için uyanıyordu ve yanına dönene kadar uyumuyordu. Sabahları çok yoruluyordu ve masasında uyuyakalmamak için kahve içmeye başlamıştı. Baekhyun ya da Yixing bazen köşedeki pahalı kahve dükkânından ona bir şeyler getiriyordu ama hepsi Yifan’a aynı tatta gibi geliyordu.

Yifan çoğu günler eve geldiğinde Chanyeol’u karnını yaslayabilmek için ortasını çıkardığı koltukta uzanmış halde buluyordu. Bunun sırtına iyi geldiğini söylüyordu. Yifan uzandığı zaman kaburgasının sesini duyuyordu ve her seferinde irkiliyordu. Chanyeol’a işinden çıkmasını önerdi. Chanyeol ona sertçe baktı. “Tüm gün kıçımın üzerinde oturup telefonları cevaplıyorum. Kızlar bana şu donut şeklindeki minderden bile aldılar. Ben iyiyim.”

Yifan kaybettiğini biliyordu –önermeden önce kaybedeceğini biliyordu ama denemek zorundaydı. Faturaları ödemek için Chanyeol’un maaşına ihtiyaçları yoktu. Yifan’ın aylığı çok iyiydi ve Chanyeol’unkini acil durumlar için bir yere ayırıyorlardı. Artık bebek için de geçerliydi. Ayrıca Chanyeol bebek doğduktan sonra istifa etmeyi düşünüyordu zaten. Sadece biraz daha para biriktirmek istiyordu.

Bu Yifan’ın daha az endişelenmesini sağlamıyordu.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Chanyeol’un annesi üzerlerine çökerek bebek odasını mobilya, kıyafet, oyuncak ve diğer şeylerle doldurmaya onları ikna etmeye çalışıyordu. Taşınmazlarsa Yifan’ın biricik pelüş hayvan koleksiyonuyla onları tehdit edecek kadar ileriye gitti. Yifan ve Chanyeol’un gereksiz bir şey istemediklerini ve bebeğe hoş geldin partisinden sonra alışveriş yapacaklarını ona açıklamaları uzun zamanlarını almıştı. Yeni şeyler almayacak değillerdi ama birkaç kez kullanacakken bez değiştirme masası almanın ne yararı vardı? Büyükanne ve büyükbabaları müsrif davranırken onlar hesaplı davranıyordu.

“Baekhyun’un bebeğe hoş geldin partisini düzenlemesine izin verdiğine inanamıyorum.” Chanyeol yürürken Yifan’a dirsek atarak söyledi. Baekhyun’a _süslemesi_ için zaman vermek için etrafta dolanıyorlardı. Yifan dekorasyonlar konusunda endişeliydi ama Chanyeol’un kış soğuğunda dışarıda olması kadar endişeli değildi. “Dudak büktü, değil mi?”

Yifan iç çekerek birleşmiş ellerini cebine soktu. “Tabii ki büktü.”

Artık paytak paytak yürüyordu ama midesine bir yumruk yememek için bunu dile getirmiyordu. Bebek yedi aylıktı ve Chanyeol’un karnı güzel bir yuvarlaktı. Ayak parmakları hâlâ donsa da vücut sıcaklığı o kadar düşmüyordu.

“Tam bir saftiriksin.”

“Ama beni bu yüzden seviyorsun.” Yifan alay etti.

Chanyeol durup Yifan’a döndü, rüzgâr şapkasının altından çıkan saçlarını savuşturuyordu. “Hâlâ _beni seviyorsun, _değil mi? Son zamanlarda çekilmez biri olduğumun farkındayım—“

Yifan, Chanyeol’un şapkasının gözlerinin üzerine çekti. “Saçmalama. Sen başıma gelen en güzel şeysin.”

“_Bebeğimiz_ başına gelen en güzel şey.” Chanyeol onu düzeltti, ses tonu karşı çıkması için ona meydan okuyordu.

Yifan, Chanyeol’u öpmeyi seçti. “Ama sen olmadan bebek de olmazdı.”

Chanyeol ayağını yere vurdu. “Romantikliğini alıp gidebilirsin. Ne numara çevirdiğini bilirim.”

“Ama bebeğim.” Yifan sızlanarak yaklaştı ve Chanyeol’u yeniden öptü. “Seni seviyorum.” Dudaklarına karşı mırıldandı ve Chanyeol gülümseyerek kollarını boynuna dolayınca sırıttı. Karnı aralarına sıkışmıştı.

“Korkunçsun.” Chanyeol hımlayarak Yifan’ın kendini öpmesine izin veriyordu.

“Ve seninim.”

“İğrenç.” Yanlarından bir ses gelerek anlarını bozdu. Yifan ara sıra uğramayı ve yemeğe kalmayı seven Chanyeol’un iş arkadaşlarından olan Jongdae’ye sertçe baktı. Topukları üzerine yaylanırken çok eğleniyor gibiydi.

“Sana yardımcı olabilir miyiz?”

“Evet, Baekhyun her şeyin hazır olduğunu ve partinin başlayacağını söyledi.”

“Parti değil.” Yifan iç çekti ama Jongdae çoktan geri dönmüştü. Chanyeol, Yifan’ı çekiştirdi.

Yifan ayakkabılarını yeni çıkarmıştı ki insanlar koltuğun arkasından çıkıp bağırmaya başladı. Gözlerini devirdi. Chanyeol ellerini çırparak grup kucaklaşmasının arasında kaldı. Yifan’ın bunun sürpriz bir parti olmadığını söylemeye yüreği el vermedi.

Ancak Baekhyun kendini aşmıştı. Oturma odasında mavi ve sarılar içinde pankart ve tavandan sarkan aynı renkte kâğıt şeritler vardı. Balonlar her yerdeydi. Yifan birini alıp salladı çünkü içinde bir şey vardı. Birisi balona bastığında sesli bir ‘pop’ sesi ve çığlık duyuldu.

Sim ve konfeti yere saçıldı.

“Baekhyun.” Yifan hırladı. Baekhyun omuz silkti ve çileklerle süslü pastanın arkasına saklandı. Çünkü Chanyeol çilek aşeriyordu ve Yifan’ın eli kolu bağlanmıştı.

Sonuçta dağınıklık kontrol altına alınınca Yifan bebeğe hoş geldin partisinin iyi gittiğini düşünüyordu. Birkaç kutu bez ve nötr renklerde çeşitli kıyafetleri vardı ellerinde. Chanyeol’un ördüğü bir şapka bile vardı. Yifan ve Chanyeol’un ailesi onlara küçük sepet beşikle—Chanyeol ve Yifan onu hemen odalarına yerleştirmişti— normal beşik almışlardı. Çıngıraklar, battaniyeler ve bebek büyüdüğü zaman oynayacağı pelüş oyuncaklar vardı. Yifan hepsini beşiğe koydu.

Baekhyun ortalığı toplamak için geride kaldı, bu sırada Chanyeol koltukta kestiriyordu. O gittiğinde Yifan yere oturdu. Chanyeol’un saçlarında sim ve konfetiler vardı, muhtemelen onu durdurmak için koşarken kafasında bir tanesi patladığı için Yifan’da da vardı.

Chanyeol’un tişörtü sıyrılmış, E vitamini losyonunu karnına günlük sürse de muhtemelen sonrasında da kalacak olan çatlaklarını ortaya seriyordu. Yifan başparmağıyla çatlaklarını okşuyordu.

Chanyeol titreyerek gözlerini açtı ve Yifan göbek deliğinin yanını öptü. Şu anda daha çıkıktı ve belli ki çok hassastı. Chanyeol dokunulmasından hoşlanmadığı için uyanmıştı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?” diye mırıldandı Chanyeol. Bebek tekmeleyince karnı hareketlendi. Chanyeol rahat pozisyon almak için kıpırdandı.

“Hayran oluyorum.”

“Neye? Sanatına mı? Çünkü şu anda tek görebildiğim kaburgalarımı kırmaya ve dalağımı patlatmaya çalışan birisi var. Yani bence orası dalağım.”

Yifan kıkırdadı ve bebeğin tekmelediği yeri öptü, sonra rahatlatmak için eliyle okşadı. “Yakında.” dedi. “Çok yakında.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Koltuğun üzerinde bir şapka vardı ve yeni bir alışkanlık olmamasına rağmen Yifan yine de aşırı kaygılıydı. İkisinin de kafası sığmazdı ve geriye tek bir seçenek kalıyordu.

“Beğendin mi?”

Yifan döndüğünde Chanyeol’un şapkanın benzerini ve daha büyüğünü taktığını gördü. Kenarlarında beyaz ve altın renginin üzerinde çiçek desenleri vardı. Tam Chanyeol’u anlatıyordu.

“Bir bebeğin şapkasının olmasına ne gerek var?” diye sordu ve Chanyeol’un yüzündeki gülümseme soldu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Dudaklarını büzdü. “Bir bebeğin kendinden üç kat büyük pelüş alpakasının olmasına ne gerek var?”

Pes!

Chanyeol şapkayı Yifan’dan altı ve koltuğa oturarak bacaklarını ayırdı. “Sorun değil küçüğüm.” Karnını okşayarak cıvıldadı. “_Benim_ moda zevkime uymasını sağlayacağım.”

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Chanyeol’un sabah dörtte doğumu başladı. O banyoya gidip dönmeyince Yifan’ı uyandırmıştı. Yifan onu klozete oturmuş ve karnını tutarak telefonundaki saate bakarken buldu.

“Ne kadar oldu?” Paniklemeye başlamasına rağmen sordu Yifan. Yaklaşık dokuz aydır buna hazırlanıyorlardı ve gününe daha vardı. Yifan hazır olduğunu sanmıyordu.

“Bir saattir iki dakika aralıklarla geliyor.” Chanyeol yüzünü buruşturarak cevap verdi.

Chanyeol’u ayağa kaldırıp odaya taşırken Yifan’ın elleri titriyordu. Adımları kısa ve ölçülüydü. Chanyeol yürürken derin nefesler alıyordu. “Bu iğrençmiş.”

Kapının orada dolu bir çanta vardı ve birkaç haftadır orada bekliyordu. Chanyeol giyinince, Yifan ağırlığı altında homurdandı ve çantayı alarak evden çıktılar. Hastaneye varmaları yaklaşık on beş dakika sürdü ve Yifan beklemeleri için önceden aramıştı.

Hayatları değişmek üzereydi.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Dünya çok büyüktü; dünya çok büyüktü ve Yifan nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı, ondan geriye saydı. Dışarıda –hastane kapısının arkasında—insanlar günlük yaşamlarına devam ederken koşturuyordu. Ama burada, küçük odanın içinde leylak rengi, çiçekli yatakta Chanyeol çok zor olduğunu söyleyip duruyordu. Dünya burada sadece üçünden oluşuyordu.

Chanyeol kendinden geçmişti, yaklaşık on sekiz saatlik ayakta kaldığı için dinlenebilmesi için hemşireler ilaç vermişti. Onlara yorulduğu zaman uyuyacağını söyleyerek olay çıkarmıştı ama Yifan adrenalinden dolayı böyle olduğunu biliyordu ve serumuna bir şey eklediklerinde onlara minnettarlık duydu. Şimdi Chanyeol yastığa salyalarını akıtıyordu.

Yifan dikkatini kucağındaki sıkıca sarılmış kundağa verdi. Arasından bir surat –simsiyah saçların çevrelediği, pembe dudaklarıyla süslü ve uzun tırnaklarıyla çizdiği küçük kırmızı çiziklerin bulunduğu sarımsı kırmızı bir surat—görünüyordu.

Küçücüktü, oğlunu bırakamayarak kollarında sallarken hatta Yifan’ın koca ellerinde minnacık kalmıştı. Onu ilk kez gördüğü andan beri boğazında bir yumru vardı. Hemşire bir makas uzatarak Yifan’ın göbek bağını kesmesine izin vermişti. O zaman ağlamıştı ama Chanyeol daha çok ağlamıştı.

Henüz bir isim seçmemişlerdi. Chanyeol onu tanıdıktan sonra seçmek istiyordu ve Yifan için sorun değildi. Chanyeol ona _‘benim küçük dağ gelinciğim’ _diye hitap ettiğinde gözlerini deviriyordu.

“Sen dağ gelinciği değilsin.” Yifan fısıldayarak battaniyeyi düzeltti. Hemşireler rahat olduğunu söylemesine rağmen sıkışmasını istemiyordu. “Sen benim oğlumsun ve mükemmelsin… Chanyeol’un kulaklarını almış olsan bile.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
